


[Podfic of] Trouble

by knight_tracer



Series: Trouble. Capital "T" [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Melinda knew Natasha Romanoff was trouble the moment she first laid eyes on her.</i><br/> <br/><i>She just thought she'd be trouble for S.H.I.E.L.D.</i></p><p>  <i>Not for her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058333) by [shieldivarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius). 



> Beta by podcath. Cover art by fire_juggler.

Podfic Length: 3:06:19

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Trouble.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Trouble.m4b)


End file.
